The Great infection
by Sovereign24
Summary: The great infection happened 5 years ago and this is a story of 3 people and their adventures to britain apparently the only infected free country.
1. Prologue: 5 years in

5 years ago it happened, the apocalypse. Though it was not unexpected, report of people being eaten have gone around for ages but enough of the blabbering here's where we are now, 5 years in.

"We've been held in here for 4 weeks.." Complained Dexter petting his dog making him wag his tail.

"We'll move soon calm down." Replied Josh looking out the window of the abandoned motel room they were staying in.

"Is it clear?" asked Comet

"Yes." replied josh

They got all their gear and sneaked outside which was mainly abandoned apart from a few stray walks near the edge of the car park. They snook past a few cars when suddenly a walker, who was trapped under car, grabbed Josh's leg trying to bite it. Josh panicked and not thinking shot the walker in the head which alerted the few walkers near by.

"Josh you idiot!" Yelled Dexter his hand going towards his glock-17.

Walkers came closer stumbling about. Dexter and Comet got out their Glocks and started firing off rounds however it just kept alerting more so they switched to their knives and finished off those that were close. When they finished of the last walker they heard a scream it sounded like a little boy.

They ran to where the scream came from seeing a little boy in a yellow shirt kicking a walker of him as he tried to grab a kitchen ,Dexter's dog, jumped on top of the walker and Dexter shot the walker in the head blood splattering on him and the child who's eyes were wide with fear.

"Are you bit?" Dexter asked examining the boy.

"No."He said as he got up and grabbed his knife.

The boy, who looked no older than 10, looked scared by the way he stood and his facial expression.

Dexter got on his knees equaling the height of the 10 year old kid and the boy started crying.

"Hey,hey whats your name kid."Dexter asked wiping away the kids tears

"Brady" the Kid said in between sobs, "Brady Lewis."he managed to say when he stopped crying and stood up,Dexter stood up and put his arm around the kids shoulder.

"Brady come with us we'll get you out of this."Dexter said walking with the kid as Comet and Josh walked, with Max in between them.


	2. New York city

"We've been traveling for days." Complained Brady who was holding the dog on a leash.

"2 more hours and we'll be in New York."Replied Josh, sharpening his meat cleaver.

They were traveling through the fields when they heard a scream, it was on a farm. They ran towards the scream. Brady let Max of the lead so Max could run slightly ahead. They all got their guns out except Brady who took out his saw a man on a farm, he was in some blue overalls with what seemed to be blood splattered across them. As they got close to the farmer raised up his double barreled shot gun and shot the cow that had bit him.

"Whats your name?"Asked josh reloading his 1887

"Ryan Moore."He said looking at the bite that was only minor. Max stood there in-between Dexter and comet with Brady clipping the leash back on.

"Names Josh,that's Dexter,thats Brady, that is comet and thats our dog, Max."Said josh pointing at them.

"We're heading to Britain, the only known sanctuary,wanna tag along?"Continued Josh.

"Yeah, sure why not."Replied Ryan running in the house and grabbing 357. caliber revolver and a kitchen knife before returning to the group. The group then continued on their trek to New York.

When they arrive the place was barren,the buildings where dirty, the street was littered with old and rusted cars along with remains of what could be human or zombie. They turned on to wall street and the first thing that came into view was a pharmacy,and a gun store. "Sick."Said Josh running to the store with complete disregard for bandits or zombies. The others, who were hesitant,followed behind him. As they entered the store they saw it was full of medieval weaponry, swords, maces, bows, shield and hammers.

Brady un-clipped Max from the leash and grabbed a mace then smashed some glass with it whilst he was swinging about.

"Guys, we shouldn't be making so much noise!" Dexter said in a hushed tone "someone might hear u-" Dexter didn't have time to finish his sentence as his dog Max started growling in the direction of the back room. Dexter raised his glock 17 towards the door.

6 people, dressed in military outfits came out the back room their weapons raised.

"Put your hands up." Said one of the soldiers, judging by his stance and the occasional glance of the soldiers, he was their leader.

"Okay don't shoot" Said Josh putting his hands up dropping his weapons, with the others doing the same with Dexter being the last to do so, realising he was out gunned, he then told Max to be quiet and to sit down.

"What should we do with them sir?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"We kill them," Responded the Major "who knows who they are, they could be bandits." "Alright men, firing line" The Major ordered his men who lined up and trained at each of Josh's group. However, before the Major could give the order a sharp pain was felt on his right arm. "Ahh!" the Major cried out in pain turning to see a zombified child who had snuck up on him along with several other zombies which quickly overwhelmed the small military group.

Josh, with his quick thinking, ducked down and grabbed his meat cleaver from the floor and started hacking into the zombies nearest to him, his friends doing the same with their guns shooting both zombies and soldiers before leaving the shop.

'Okay, no more shopping guys" Dexter said in an attempt to lighten the mood, Max at his heel's his fur raised for any more signs of danger.

"Yeah, lets just find a boat at the pier." Said Josh with encouraging nods from the others whilst Brady clipped the lead back on Max for the 3rd time that.


End file.
